Tokio
by BleuVert
Summary: "Aomine apreció el rostro contrario, volteando hacia abajo para verlo; extrañaba tanto esa sensación. Midorima parpadeó un par de veces, parecía ser que Aomine lo rebasaba ahora por dos centímetros, quizá..."
1. Chapter 1

**Para la semana del AoMido en tumblr. Yay. *^* Extenderé la semana por dos días más, puesto que serán por lo menos cinco capítulos y estamos en el quinto día de la semana del AoMido... Espero que haya seguidores de esta pareja en mi idioma, por favor. ,_,**

* * *

Apenas había logrado abordar el tranvía a tiempo. Era viernes por la noche y definitivamente no sería agradable tener que esperar el siguiente transporte disponible con el diluvio que comenzaba a crear charcos de agua por toda la ciudad, empapando sus gafas y su rostro. Al subir pudo divisar el interior, la humedad en sus gafas le impedía ver con claridad. Parecía que todos los asientos estaban ocupados, puesto que había un par de personas de pie, así que Midorima se sostuvo del pasamanos de seguridad con la mano derecha mientras su mano izquierda buscaba entre las bolsas de su abrigo y su bata blanca el paño de microfibra para limpiar sus gafas, pero era inútil, sabía que lo había olvidado en casa junto a su objeto de la suerte justo antes de salir por la mañana. A sus veinticinco años de edad, se encontraba en su primera semana de trabajo como médico cirujano en un afamado hospital de Tokio. En contraste con los días de la semana concluidos, parecía que su primer fin de semana sería catastrófico, totalmente desafortunado, tal y como estaba siendo el día en transcurso. Por si fuera poco, sus párpados se sentían pesados; estaba cansado y tenía hambre. Justo ahora todo se tornaba muy difícil e inalcanzable.

Midorima suspiró; tomó la manga de su camisa por debajo de su bata blanca y la estiró hasta poder sostenerla con los dedos de su mano, cubriendo el dorso de su pulgar para intentar secar sus gafas con éste. Aunque su visión había mejorado, la humedad dejó huellas y la calidez de su respiración estaba empañándolas ahora, haciéndolo gruñir de molestia.

"Hey" escuchó el simple llamado, enseguida vio ante sus ojos una mano cubierta con un guante de piel que le ofrecía un paño para asear sus gafas.

Midorima tomó el paño sin molestarse en voltear a ver a la persona y se quitó las gafas para poder limpiarlas correctamente. Pasó el paño sobre el vidrio un par de veces más para asegurarse antes de devolverlo. "Gracias" la persona parecía tener mayor estatura que él, lo cual le pareció extraño al ser consciente de su propia altura. Aún así evitó voltear a verlo.

"Oye, lo mojaste"

"¿Qué?" en cualquier otra circunstancia Midorima se hubiera molestado en refutar tal reclamo, pero la voz había sonado bastante familiar. "¡¿Aomine?!"

Aomine apreció el rostro contrario, volteando hacia abajo para verlo; extrañaba tanto esa sensación. Midorima parpadeó un par de veces, parecía ser que Aomine lo rebasaba ahora por dos centímetros, quizá...

"¿Vienes del trabajo?" inquirió Aomine.

"Sí"

"También yo"

Midorima parpadeó, bajando la vista. Aomine usaba pantalones y zapatos de vestir, una chaqueta y guantes de piel, todos estos en color negro. No era difícil adivinar su profesión, aquella gorra de plato lo delataba con facilidad y, si se daba un vistazo alrededor de su cintura, era por seguro que tenía un permiso para las armas que portaba.

"¿Eres policía?" preguntó aún ante la evidencia.

Aomine asintió. Las palabras entre ambos no surgían con fluidez, continuaban siendo tan tajantes como solían serlo. Aparentemente el lapso de los años no había cambiado nada entre ambos. Midorima lo miró al rostro un par de segundos, desviando después la mirada. "Soy médico cirujano"

"No se podría esperar menos de ti, ¿no es así?" Aomine exhaló una carcajada corta. El tranvía se detuvo. Al descender varios pasajeros un par de asientos quedaron libres, dándoles oportunidad para descansar las piernas. Midorima tomó asiento primero y Aomine lo siguió, viendo directo a su rostro una vez que reposaba a su lado.

"¿Sigues viviendo en el mismo lugar?" preguntó Aomine.

"Sí"

"Podemos comer algo juntos..."

"Lo siento. Lo único que quiero es descansar" Midorima lo observó cuidando los detalles.

"Oye, estoy seguro de que estás tan hambriento como yo. Podemos comprar algo y comerlo en tu casa si quieres"

Midorima cerró los ojos con un deje de molestia, asintiendo ante la insistencia de su acompañante. La sonrisa amable en el rostro de Aomine era algo imposible de ignorar. Mentiría si dijera que no lo había tomado por sorpresa, después de todo quién hubiera pensado que se encontraría justo con Aomine después de tanto tiempo. Quizá era obra del destino que se empeñaba en revivir el pasado cíclicamente. El exhaustivo recorrido fue increíblemente acortado por la inusual compañía. El momento de su descenso llegó pronto, ambos se dirigieron hacia la misma dirección.

"¿También continúas viviendo en casa de tus padres?" preguntó Midorima, acomodando sus gafas.

"Sí. Quisiera rentar un apartamento pronto..."

Midorima dio un vistazo al rostro de Aomine antes de bajar la mirada a los botones de su abrigo para cerrarlo. Aomine deslizó sus manos dentro de ambas bolsas de su pantalón, buscando su cartera. "Vamos ahí, a aquel local de comida"

Midorima levantó la mirada y sin decir una sola palabra siguió el recorrido. Al estar cerca del lugar la calidez y el olor de la comida les impregnó de inmediato, realmente era apetitoso. Ambos ordenaron comida para llevar, después de pagar Aomine terminó cargando con las bolsas de alimentos. El viento continuaba incesante, helado, pero al menos ya no había lluvia. Al llegar a la casa Aomine supo de inmediato que no había nadie dentro, puesto que desde lo que dejaban apreciar las ventanas todas las luces estaban apagadas. Vio a Midorima sacar las llaves de su bolso y con ellas abrió la puerta, sin esperar por nada para entrar y sentirse confortado en casa.

"¿Y tus padres?" preguntó Aomine al entrar antes de cerrar la puerta.

Midorima colgó su abrigo seguido de su bata blanca en el perchero. "Mi familia fue a acampar por el fin de semana" respondió mientras encendía la luz de la sala.

Midorima tomó las bolsas con los alimentos, Aomine permaneció en silencio para no continuar con el tema anterior, despojándose de su chaqueta y de su gorro de plato para colgarlos en el perchero. La camisa de mangas largas en color azul con emblemas se mostró; el cinturón de fornitura en donde portaba sus armas reposó sobre uno de los muebles en la casa. Después de remangarse la camisa ambos caminaron directo al comedor. Con la comida lista, los utensilios incluidos y habiendo comprado bebidas también, lo único que les quedaba era tomar asiento para saciar su hambre por toda la semana de trabajo verdadero concluida. A pesar de que cada uno había pedido su propia comida (por supuesto Aomine se había comprado poco más del doble de lo que debía consumir), terminaron compartiendo toda la comida por igual.

"¿Para qué usas un paño de microfibra?" habló Midorima.

"También uso gafas, pero éstas sí son lindas" Aomine tomó las gafas de aviador que guardaba en el bolso de su camisa y las colocó en su rostro, deslizándolas sobre su nariz.

Midorima no pudo evitar verlo, prestando atención a sus movimientos hasta que Aomine le sonrió. Midorima frunció el entrecejo, comenzando a recoger los recipientes vacíos de comida. Aomine levantó una ceja, dudoso. "No te enfades…"

"No lo estoy. Ayúdame a limpiar" gruñó.

Aomine guardó sus gafas. "¡Vamos Midorima, no lo decía en serio…!" habló antes de levantarse.

Más tarde, cuando subieron a la habitación, Midorima parecía estar aún molesto. Aomine reprimió las ganas de reír y, después de argumentar que ya era muy tarde para regresar a casa, simplemente se recostó sobre la cama, tomando la decisión de quedarse por sí mismo. Escuchó una reprimenda de parte del otro hombre, pero sin prestarle demasiada atención se acomodó sobre la suave superficie, apreciando la tétrica decoración llevada a cabo por los muchos objetos de la suerte que Midorima había acumulado con el pasar de los años. Todos ellos estaban relucientes, perfectamente distribuidos y ordenados sobre los muebles. Midorima buscaba en la habitación por su futón, pero era evidente que si algo no estaba en su lugar habitual era porque no se encontraba dentro de la habitación. Continuó buscando un futón (o en su defecto algo parecido) por la casa. Buscó incansable sin obtener resultados, por tanto tiempo que al regresar Aomine parecía estar dormido, ahora incluso cubierto con las frazadas de la cama. Midorima se acercó a él para asegurarse; lo observó con recelo, suspiró molesto y dio media vuelta para salir antes de ser sorprendido al sentir que una mano había tomado su antebrazo.

"Hay espacio" balbuceó Aomine, tirando del brazo.

"¿Qué demonios…?"

Midorima intentó forcejear, pero la fuerza de Aomine actuó primero, derribándolo sobre la cama. Se quejó severamente por ello, pero Aomine no permaneció más tiempo despierto. Midorima maldijo un par de veces más en susurros y aún así se acomodó bajo las frazadas, alejándose lo máximo posible del contrario. Realmente estaba exhausto.

* * *

 **Un capítulo diario. Gracias por leer. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo. Disfruten. :)**

* * *

Midorima intentaba mantenerse en la misma posición al dormir, pero era habitual que esto sólo causara que su cuerpo rotara insistentemente sobre la cama. A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó, después de colocarse sus gafas buscó a su lado de inmediato con la mirada. Aomine aún dormía, con el rostro inclinado hacia él. Con curiosidad Midorima lo observó, tomando detalle de sus facciones, de su respiración calmada, de su cuerpo delineado bajo las frazadas. Estaba usando sólo una camisa blanca ligera y, al notar que su uniforme estaba acomodado sobre la mesita de noche, supuso que sólo estaba usando bóxers. Dio un respingo y desvió la mirada del cuerpo; definitivamente no necesitaba ver más.

Era sábado al fin, así que después de asearse no tenía por qué vestir formalmente, aunque en realidad ese estilo era de su agrado, pero ahora estaba bien la comodidad de la ropa informal. Escuchar las predicciones astrales de Oha-Asa y conseguir su respectivo objeto de la suerte era un hábito que no había cambiado en lo absoluto, continuaba siendo parte importante de su rutina diaria. Durante su primera semana de trabajo había conseguido tomar su descanso para el desayuno justo a tiempo para ver el programa televisivo de Oha-Asa, terminando siempre en la misma cafetería en donde nadie prestaba atención al programa, pero por suerte nunca cambiaban de canal. Midorima puso en función la cafetera antes de preparar un par de rebanadas de pan tostadas untando jalea de fresa sobre ellas. No quería admitirlo, pero preparar café y untar rebanadas de pan eran de las escasas cosas que podía hacer sin crear un desastre en la cocina. Simplemente cocinar no era lo suyo y por su propio bien tenía en claro que ni siquiera debía intentarlo. Consumía su desayuno cuando se detuvo a ver la hora en el fino reloj que llevaba en la muñeca derecha. Ni bien había terminado de alimentarse, se dirigió a la sala y se acomodó en el sillón para ver el programa de Oha-Asa que estaba a punto de comenzar. Aomine había irrumpido en su rutina, por lo cual había despertado tarde. Estaba consciente de que eso le traería consecuencias a lo largo del día. Prendió el televisor y ajustó el volumen; la predicción astral del día para cada sigo fue dicha a como transcurría el programa, Midorima escuchaba cada una con atención, aunque ninguna era tan importante como la de su signo regente.

 _"_ _Cáncer, un nuevo ciclo está a punto de comenzar. Ha llegado la hora del cambio. Sobre todo en el amor. Tu vida, en el aspecto sentimental, va a dar un giro absoluto. En estos momentos estás comenzando algo, quizás labrando una amistad muy singular para ti. Esta noche de sábado, podrías pasar una velada sumamente agradable si así lo quieres y te lo planteas. No desaproveches la ocasión. El cambio de aires sería genial para ti, actuaría como una medicina"_ las predicciones de Oha-Asa eran siempre acertadas, por esa razón ésta le había dejado sin palabras.

Después de escuchar cuál era su objeto de la suerte para ese día, se detuvo a pensar. _"Tu vida va a dar un giro absoluto"_ no, esas no fueron las palabras exactas. _"Tu vida, en el aspecto sentimental, va a dar un giro absoluto"_. Intentó aclarar sus pensamientos pero ni siquiera había podido comenzar, puesto que Aomine bajó vestido formalmente con su uniforme de trabajo. Midorima lo observó y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al usar sólo un short y una camisa holgada. Aomine le ofreció una sonrisa, sin detener su camino hacia la cocina, sin decir palabra alguna. Midorima tomó el control del televisor. La predicción del día para Virgo estaba a punto de ser anunciada, pero no estaba prestando atención. Vio a Aomine regresar de la cocina un par de minutos después con las rebanadas de pan con jalea que había dejado en un plato sobre la mesa.

 _"_ _...En lo que al amor se refiere, te encuentras más seguro de ti y con un mayor control de tus emociones. Hoy, vas a percibir la respuesta a algo que te estaba inquietando. Verás de qué forma te satisface mucho lo que te aseveren"_ fue lo poco que Aomine escuchó sobre su signo. Antes de prestar atención a más, Midorima apagó la televisión.

"Lamentablemente el objeto de la suerte de hoy para Cáncer no es algo que posea, por lo cual saldré a buscarlo"

"Debo ir a casa"

Midorima se levantó del sillón sin dejar de observarlo. Aomine se colocó el cinturón de fornitura y tomó sus pertenencias del perchero, saliendo de la casa. Sostenía una rebanada de pan entre los dientes mientras se ponía su chaqueta, despidiéndose sólo con el movimiento de su mano. Algo extraño había cruzado por la mente de Midorima al ver la mano de Aomine ondulando en el aire, pero tan rápido como lo había pensado desapareció, dejándolo desconcertado.

Después de regresar a su habitación y sorprenderse por ver la cama tendida, la ropa formal volvió a su cuerpo. El hecho de que Aomine hubiera tendido la cama era una buena señal de madurez y responsabilidad de parte del hombre. Midorima salió de casa. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de encontrarse en aquella peculiar tienda de antigüedades en donde se podían conseguir objetos de casi cualquier tipo, desde lo usual hasta lo más extravagante. Recorrió el lugar buscando por el objeto que le proveería de suerte ese día. Ya llevaba un buen rato deambulando en la tienda cuando al acercarse a la puerta de salida Aomine entró súbitamente, por más sorprendente que le pareciera.

"Aomine, ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó deteniendo su recorrido.

"Recuerdo este lugar. Te encontré por aquí un par de veces cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, ¿recuerdas? Aunque es la primera vez que entro..." Aomine comenzó entonces a recorrer el lugar con la mirada.

En ese momento Midorima regresó su vista a la puerta de entrada, observando a Aomine también, inspeccionando alrededor. Justo ahí estaba su objeto de la suerte, en la vitrina principal de la tienda detrás de Aomine. La verdad era que comenzaba a preocuparse por no encontrar un objeto tan común en aquella tienda, pero ahí estaban los amuletos de tréboles de cuatro hojas. Lo único que molestó a Midorima fue que todos eran muy pequeños. De igual forma se aproximó hacia la vitrina, su mirada se fijó enseguida en un paquete en especial que incluía dos amuletos, que eran considerablemente más grandes que el resto, así que los adquirió de inmediato.

"Creí que tu habitación era extraña, ¡pero esa tienda es un fenómeno!" burló Aomine una vez que ambos salieron del lugar, comenzando a caminar despacio.

Midorina frunció el entrecejo y se dispuso a liberar sus amuletos del empaque que los resguardaba.

"¿Cuál era el objeto de la suerte para Virgo?" preguntó Aomine, volviendo su mirada al rostro contrario.

Midorima empuñó los tréboles y volteó para encarar a Aomine. "No lo sé..." respondió deteniendo su recorrido.

Aomine levantó una ceja en duda, deteniéndose frente a él. Midorima recordó haber apagado la televisión apenas terminada la predicción del día para Virgo, sin darle oportunidad a Aomine para escuchar cuál era su objeto de la suerte. A pesar de que sólo le interesaba la predicción para su signo, siempre veía el programa completo.

"Toma" Midorima extendió su mano al contrario, ofreciéndole uno de los tréboles que acababa de adquirir. "Es el objeto de la suerte para Cáncer, pero el trébol de cuatro hojas es uno de los amuletos más antiguos que existen. Es el máximo símbolo de la suerte, entre otras cosas..."

"No es necesario, puedes quedarte con ambos" interrumpió Aomine, levantando ambas manos frente a su pecho.

Midorima frunció el entrecejo con fuerza, cerrando los ojos. Aomine se sobresaltó al ver su expresión, tomando el trébol de inmediato. "Está bien, está bien... Gracias" dijo mientras deslizaba su mano libre por detrás de su cuello.

Continuaron con su recorrido. Realmente no había ningún sitio al que Midorima quisiera ir, por lo cual decidió regresar a casa pronto. Antes de irse, Aomine advirtió que tenía cosas por hacer, por lo cual se separaron para tomar sus distintos caminos a casa. El resto de la tarde para Midorima era estudiar hasta el cansancio. Hasta ahora no había tomado parte del quirófano en su trabajo, sólo había atendido a un par de pacientes como médico general, comenzaba a conocer a sus colegas y su espacio de trabajo. Aunque era por seguro que continuaría estudiando para especializarse en el área, no temía en lo absoluto por llevar a cabo su primera cirugía. El hospital era bastante amplio, siempre estaba limpio y por ende era siempre silencioso, lo cual le agradaba, le hacía sentir cómodo. No había nada de lo que pudiera quejarse realmente, su primer fin de semana estaba siendo bastante confortable también. Un par de horas de estudio después, el llamado a su puerta le dio señal para detenerse, ya era tarde y se sentía exhausto.

"Aomine..." había sido muy recurrente. Midorima lo dejó pasar.

"Habrá un buen partido de baloncesto de la NBA en televisión, deberíamos verlo... traje la cena" excusó cerrando la puerta tras él.

Midorima no pudo evitar recordar el haber dejado el baloncesto para comenzar a trabajar. No estaba seguro si volvería a jugar, sus increíbles habilidades en dicho deporte continuaban aún intactas, mejoraron en cada una de sus prácticas. Pero por ahora pretendía prestar toda su atención a sus estudios, a su trabajo. Midorima terminó por seguir a Aomine hacia el comedor y ambos tomaron asiento cerca de la mesa, disponiéndose a comer. Faltaba por lo menos una hora para que el partido comenzara, por lo cual las palabras surgieron repentinamente para amenizar el ambiente.

"¿Continúas jugando baloncesto?" preguntó Midorima dejando sus alimentos de lado.

"Me alejé un poco de ello al comenzar a trabajar, pero aún soy bastante bueno..."

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo trabajas?"

Aomine desvió su entera atención hacia el hombre. "Desde hace tres años"

Midorima se sorprendió. No había pensado en ello, pero la carrera para su profesión era mucho más corta que la de medicina. "¿No es suficiente para rentar un apartamento?"

"En realidad renté uno después de trabajar por un año, pero las cosas no fueron bien. Olvidaba hacer los pagos y continuaba gastando el dinero en cosas para el baloncesto... tú sabes"

Midorima mostró una sonrisa imperceptible, volviendo la atención a su comida.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tú trabajando?" preguntó Aomine esta vez.

"Esta fue mi primera semana"

"¿En verdad?"

Midorima asintió. Pasaron el resto de tiempo en silencio hasta terminar sus alimentos. Después de limpiar la mesa, ambos se dirigieron al sofá a un par de minutos antes de que el evento diera inicio. Cuando el partido finalmente comenzó, Aomine se acomodó en el sofá, moviéndose repetidas veces hasta cerrar los ojos. La primera anotación del partido dio ventaja a uno de los equipos, Aomine no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto. Quizá había cambiado con el tiempo y, después de todo, Midorima no conocía sus maneras de reaccionar, pero estaba seguro de que el silencio absoluto no podía ser su reacción natural. Para cuando volteó hacia él, ya estaba dormido. Midorima tomó el control para apagar la televisión. Subió sin prisa a su habitación y tomó una frazada de su cama, bajando con ella para cubrir a Aomine. Se acercó a él mientras extendía la frazada con sigilo, inclinándose para cubrir su cuerpo. Surgió cierto interés de parte de Midorima en observar a Aomine, indagando su rostro, tal vez intentando descubrir cómo es que dormía con tal facilidad, o el por qué era que sus facciones lucían tan apacibles ahora, tan distinto a la última vez que lo había visto antes de entrar a la universidad. Sus manos se apoyaron con suavidad sobre los hombros de Aomine para alejarse y acomodar sus gafas, caminando después hacia la puerta para asegurarla. Después de apagar la luz de la sala, dio un último vistazo hacia Aomine, quién se acomodó sobre el sofá para descansar.

* * *

 **Aomine es el bello durmiente en esta historia.(?) Gracias por leer. *^***


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente Aomine despertó desorientado, encontrándose con Midorima reposando en el sofá de al lado, leyendo un libro con suma atención. A juzgar por su impecable apariencia, era seguro que ya había amanecido y probablemente era una hora tardía.

Aomine tomó asiento en el sofá. "Ah..."

El sonido llamó la atención de Midorima quien cerró su libro, volteando hacia el otro hombre. Aomine buscó con la mirada y encontró un reloj digital cerca de la televisión. 8:51am. Era demasiado temprano para un día de descanso. Después de bostezar tomó la frazada para doblarla.

Midorima se sorprendió. "N-No es necesario..."

"¿Huh?" Aomine lo miró fijo, continuando con su acción.

"No, nada..." Midorima acomodó sus gafas, aclarando su garganta para hablar. "¿Tienes días de guardia en el trabajo?"

"¿Qué? No" Aomine comenzó a estirar sus músculos. "Trabajo con un vehículo policial, todos los días es el mismo horario. ¿Tú tienes?"

Midorima observó atento sus movimientos, divisando el trébol que le había obsequiado el día anterior cerca de su muslo. "No. Aún no"

"Sería conveniente tener un apartamento más cercano al trabajo, así podría dormir un poco más..." balbuceó en medio de un bostezo, pero a Midorima le había parecido muy en serio.

"Sí"

"¿Eh?"

"Quizá tienes razón"

"¿Qué?" Aomine detuvo sus acciones para prestar atención al contrario.

"Seguro es conveniente rentar un apartamento cercano a nuestros trabajos, aunque sólo he trabajado una semana..."

"Ah..." hubo un silencio breve antes de continuar. "Rentemos uno juntos"

Midorima frunció el entrecejo levemente. "¿Qué?"

Aomine dio un vistazo alrededor de sí mismo. "Así sólo pagaríamos la mitad cada uno... sería menos pesado y podríamos amueblarlo pronto" sugirió mientras tomaba el amuleto de trébol y lo guardaba de vuelta en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Midorima permaneció observándolo con los brazos cruzados. Aún sin aceptar ni asegurar nada, Aomine le pidió su número telefónico para mantenerse en contacto, acto seguido se fue de la casa. Midorima había conciliado la idea de rentar un apartamento para independizarse un par de veces, pero tras pasar años estudiando medicina, siendo éste su único empleo de apenas una semana concluida, no había obtenido los fondos suficientes por su propia cuenta para financiar un traslado, ni mucho menos una estadía definitiva, por lo cual la oferta de Aomine le era sumamente atractiva, difícil de descartar al ser el método más rápido para conseguirlo. Sus pensamientos iban de aquí para allá, analizando cada punto a favor y en contra del asunto. Pronto el comienzo de la semana laboral llegó y Midorima puso más énfasis en la oferta del apartamento al revivir el tedioso trayecto por recorrer de su hogar al hospital y viceversa.

Estuvo realmente tentado en hablar con Aomine, pero no le había pedido su número telefónico, siendo Aomine el único capaz de ponerse en contacto con él. Aunque de cualquier manera Midorima sabía dónde vivía, sería fácil encontrarlo. Por suerte su trabajo lo mantuvo ocupado de día y exhausto de noche, logrando controlar sus impulsos hasta llegar el tercer día de la semana, cuando recibió una llamada telefónica de Aomine, quien le habló sobre el buen apartamento que había encontrado para ambos; amplio, en buen estado y en buena localidad. El cambio en su vida se aproximaba a pasos agigantados, estaba seguro de ello con tan sólo escuchar las palabras de Aomine a través del teléfono. La idea de tener una vida independiente ahondó en su mente, por lo cual aceptó de inmediato ir el próximo fin de semana con él para poder inspeccionar el lugar en su totalidad.

La semana siguió su curso. El pasar de los días continuó sorprendiendo a Midorima en su trabajo. Era increíble la dualidad que se vivía en el área; pasando de personas ingenuas que fácilmente caían en el engaño de que los especialistas sólo jugaban a utilizar distintos métodos para ganar más dinero, negándose a cumplir con los análisis e incluso refutando por la compra de los medicamentos prescritos; personas sin escrúpulos que fingían enfermedades para evitar responsabilidades; gente que acudía tan enferma, con apenas un deje de esperanza por continuar con vida que, posteriormente, dejaba de acudir a sus citas de consulta. Y esto último era lo que le más le había impactado. Era la primera vez que Midorima experimentaba la pérdida de un paciente, aunque se había enterado del deceso gracias a una de las enfermeras que lo auxiliaba en el consultorio. De igual forma las citas continuaban saturando su agenda, que comprendía ocho horas de trabajo (variando el horario de entrada) y no tenía tiempo para asimilar las distintas situaciones ocurridas en su entorno laboral. Al final, la segunda semana no había sido tan amena como la primera. Para la noche del viernes, Midorima tenía un extraño sentimiento que oprimía constantemente su pecho.

Ignorando su malestar se obligó a descansar. Al día siguiente tendría que ir a inspeccionar el apartamento que Aomine había elegido para ambos y, a decir verdad, justo ahora no tenía confianza en la manera de ser tan ingenua del otro hombre; seguramente el lugar no era tan bueno como él lo describía. Sus pensamientos le desconcertaron un par de segundos antes de ceder ante el cansancio.

Habían acordado que su encuentro sería en la tarde; por la mañana Midorima utilizó su tiempo libre para meditar y redescubrir ese sentimiento de opresión que de alguna forma lo agobiaba. Era preferible evitarlo, pero el hacerlo seguramente no le traería nada bueno. Lo mejor que podía hacer era afrontarlo y continuar en pie, ese era su trabajo, tendría que pasar por situaciones como esa una y otra vez. Dejando inconclusa la resolución de sus conflictos emocionales, la hora acordada llegó después del medio día y salió de casa para encontrarse con Aomine en la parada del tranvía. Al verlo Midorima relajó su rostro, una sonrisa imperceptible apareció; Aomine sonrió, levantando una de sus manos para saludar. De alguna forma (quizá debido a sus comportamientos habituales) el saludo había sido afectuoso y eso incomodó a ambos. Fue así hasta que abordaron el tranvía. No tardaron demasiado en llegar al lugar de su descenso, que a simple vista era tranquilo y seguro. Midorima admiró el edificio al entrar, aunque no sabía si debía agradecer por el acogedor lugar que había elegido o maldecir por todo el dinero que tendrían que pagar por él. La asistencia llegó de inmediato, el hombre encargado los llevó al piso del apartamento en cuestión y ambos entraron, comenzando a explorar el lugar. Parecía un sitio bastante acogedor; amplio y en buen estado, tal como Aomine lo había descrito. El baño y la cocina eran las únicas habitaciones amuebladas, eso seguro les ahorraría algunas compras. Midorima inspeccionaba cada uno de los mosaicos en la cocina cuando Aomine le avisó que podrían rentarlo la próxima semana. Midorima titubeó al advertir que no tenía dinero para pagar aún, pero Aomine se ofreció a hacer el primer pago completo, argumentando que no era una cantidad imposible en realidad. Midorima se sorprendió al escuchar la diminuta suma de dinero por pagar y se preguntó si acaso Aomine se había equivocado al pronunciar la cifra. Era una suma diminuta a juzgar por todas las ventajas que les ofrecía.

Aomine había notado una actitud poco familiar de parte de Midorima; a pesar de que el hombre había tardado varios minutos en inspeccionar cada habitación, algo en él daba la impresión de que no estaba prestando atención a nada. Es decir, no había opinado nada al respecto del apartamento; se trataba de su futuro hogar, de su destino, y él nunca jugaba con eso. Fue por ello que al salir del edificio Aomine se detuvo, llamando la atención de Midorima. Ya había anochecido, pero el silencio del lugar no era tétrico, sino más bien armonioso. Aomine tomó asiento sobre la acera, levantó el rostro, observando al cielo, hacia alturas inalcanzables. Midorima dio un vistazo a la bóveda celeste y frunció el entrecejo más bien conmocionado, acercándose a Aomine para sentarse a su lado, sin replicar por nada. Aomine se asombró, lo miró por un par de minutos antes de sonreír y volver su mirada al cielo, a las escasas estrellas que les acompañaban.

El frío de la noche les impidió continuar a la intemperie. No supieron cuánto tiempo había transcurrido en aquel lugar hasta que Midorima dio un vistazo a su reloj de mano, sorprendiéndose por lo tarde que era. Aomine tuvo la amabilidad de acompañarlo en su camino a casa, aunque posiblemente se convertiría en una molestia. Lo invitó a cenar a "Maji Burger". Midorima aceptó, sin ánimo para refutar, de un modo sumamente distinto al normal, lo cual mortificó a Aomine.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó tomando asiento frente a él. Ya casi no había gente en el lugar, las pocas personas que quedaban estaban metidas en sus asuntos. El lugar estaba siendo cerrado, esperando sólo por la salida de sus últimos clientes.

Midorima lo observó anonadado, intentando desviar la conversación inútilmente. "Sí..."

Aomine frunció el entrecejo. "Oye... ¿Algo pasó en el hospital?"

Midorima tragó saliva. "No tiene sentido hablar de ello"

"Por supuesto que lo tiene. Dime" ofreció.

Midorima permaneció en silencio, incomodándose a sí mismo. Aomine suspiró en comprensión, tomando la palabra. "En mi primer año de trabajo no hice demasiado. Intentaba mantenerme lejos de los problemas y dormía en el vehículo policial…"

"Oye..." reprochó Midorima, dándole señal de que estaba prestando atención.

Aomine rió inaudible y continuó. "A finales de ese año... en diciembre, había tenido un tipo de guardia en una calle "peligrosa" hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Era mi último día de trabajo antes de las vacaciones, algo me impulsó a patrullar por las calles. No había encontrado nada interesante, hasta que la luz de los faros frontales me ayudó a divisar una figura en movimiento al fondo de un callejón. Bajé del auto y caminé hacia la figura, manteniéndome alerta ante la situación. Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente la luz de la lámpara que llevaba en mano alumbró el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer de no más de dieciocho años de edad, quien temblaba violentamente estando bajo los efectos de estupefacientes. Además de eso, había sido abusada sexualmente y la habían golpeado. Yo no sabía eso en ese momento, aunque las marcas en su rostro delataban los abusos cometidos. De inmediato me quité la chaqueta y la cubrí con ella; llamé a una ambulancia, intenté mantenerla consciente hasta llegar al hospital, intenté... pero nada funcionó"

Midorima escuchó con atención y observó pasmado al contrario. Cada palabra había hecho mella en su mente, le había devuelto aquella presión en el pecho con más fuerza, más persistente. Debió haberlo imaginado, tras tres años de trabajo probablemente esa no había sido la única situación trágica que Aomine tuvo que haber afrontado. Los empleos de ambos eran grandes portentos para traer la sensibilización a sus vidas. Ahora sabía la razón del por qué Aomine había cambiado tanto, del por qué su semblante parecía ahora una fusión del chico empático que había conocido en Teikou y del joven impetuoso que perdió en Touhou. Repentinamente la presión cedió; la palma de la mano derecha de Aomine cubrió la mano izquierda de Midorima sobre la mesa. Al sentir el calor sus ojos se encontraron, la mano de Aomine retrocedió un poco, apoyando sólo sus dedos sobre la mano contraria. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios de Midorima. Como si el tiempo transcurriera en cámara lenta la mirada de Aomine permaneció fija sobre aquellos labios, expectante, hasta que la bandeja repleta de alimentos apareció ante sus ojos, cortando repentinamente su visión y el contacto de sus manos. La mesera encargada dejó la comida servida y se retiró de la mesa. Aomine regresó su atención hacia Midorima, quien ahora se disponía a probar su cena cautelosamente, luciendo tan sereno como acostumbraba.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Aomine procuró mantener contacto con Midorima, incluso le dio su número telefónico sin necesidad de ser pedido. Quizá se había tomado la situación demasiado a pecho, pero en todos los años que llevaba de conocer al otro hombre nunca lo había visto tan desconcertado y definitivamente no quería volver a verlo así. Esa era la mirada que daban muchas de las personas que iban a prisión y posteriormente se arrepentían de sus actos. Si algo sabía de Midorima era el hecho de que siempre había sido muy cuidadoso al tomar decisiones, para que le fuera imposible arrepentirse más tarde.

A pesar de todo el embrollo, una semana después el apartamento era finalmente suyo, aunque no podían vivir allí aún, puesto que las habitaciones estaban vacías a excepción de la cocina y el cuarto de baño. No fue hasta la mitad de aquella semana que Midorima recibió su primer pago y, al final de la semana, programó su primer cita en el quirófano (que era en poco menos de un mes). Todo parecía marchar a la perfección. Con el dinero de su primer pago pudo llegar a un acuerdo con Aomine, adquiriendo una cama, listos para llevar algunas de sus pertenencias al apartamento ese mismo fin de semana.

Hubo presupuesto para alquilar un camión que llevaría la cama a salvo hasta el lugar; el resto de sus pertenecías fueron trasladadas con ayuda del automóvil policial con el que contaba Aomine. Al principio Midorima quedó sorprendido al enterarse de que Aomine conducía un vehículo, después la seguridad y el blindaje de dicho transporte le intimidaron un poco, pero confiaba en el otro hombre. Así, sin tener los motivos suficientes había comenzado a confiar en Aomine. Al final del día la cama y sus pertenencias fueron finalmente acomodadas en el inmueble. Aún les faltaban algunas cosas, pero no eran tan esenciales como lo ya adquirido. Midorima pretendía regresar a casa, sin embargo Aomine lo detuvo repentinamente.

"Oye, ¿a dónde vas?" preguntó tomando su brazo.

Midorima volteó hacia él, causando la liberación de su agarre. "A casa"

"¿Bromeas? Al fin podemos vivir aquí"

"¿Qué dices? Hay sólo una cama…" Midorima acomodó sus gafas con la punta del dedo índice.

Aomine soltó una carcajada de ironía. "No sería la primera vez que dormimos juntos" burló volviendo a la habitación.

Midorima frunció el entrecejo, observando su recorrido. Las palabras insolentes del contrario le habían molestado, pero por alguna razón lo siguió hasta la habitación, observándolo mientras extendía las frazadas que él había llevado. "Oye…" se quejó sin alzar la voz.

"No seas obstinado" Aomine no perdió tiempo para recostarse y descansar en la cama.

Midorima resopló. Después de vestir su pijama terminó por gruñir debajo de las frazadas. La noche había pasado tan amena como la primera vez que habían dormido juntos, sólo que en esta ocasión Midorima se había acercado demasiado a Aomine. Estaba tan cerca que podía inhalar su aliento. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de esto hasta que Midorima sintió un cosquilleo en su mejilla; era la nariz de Aomine que se había ocultado bajo su rostro. El cuerpo de Midorima dio un respingo y retrocedió violentamente al abrir los ojos, cayendo de la cama. Aomine se percató ante el estruendo, tomando asiento sobre la cama mientras bostezaba. "¿Qué demonios haces?" preguntó levantándose para caminar hacia él.

Midorima titubeó, intentando levantarse. Su visión sin sus gafas era casi nula, siendo así sorprendido al momento en que Aomine lo tomaba de la cintura para levantarlo. El contacto con la piel del contrario le produjo escalofríos aún con ropa de por medio. No pudo descifrar el por qué; de alguna manera le había molestado que Aomine se alejara tan rápido.

"¡Oye, fue tu culpa que cayera!" protestó una vez que se había colocado las gafas.

"No hice nada"

"¡Fuiste inoportuno…!" sus palabras se detuvieron abruptamente. Aomine comenzó a cambiarse de ropa justo ante sus ojos y no era como si se tratara de algo insólito, pero justo ahora simplemente se negaba a verlo. "I-Idiota…" susurró antes de salir de la habitación.

Caminó hacia el cuarto de baño girando la perilla de la puerta con curiosidad. Había notado un sonido extraño el día de su primera visita, pero no le había prestado demasiada atención. Al abrir la puerta lo escuchó, definitivamente era un rechinido. Midorima cerró la puerta y suspiró; evidentemente el apartamento no podía ser tan perfecto.

"No es un problema, podemos hacer una barrera de almohadas si quieres" Aomine salió de la habitación, encontrando a Midorima en el pasillo.

"¿Huh?"

"Ahora necesitamos comprar cosas más importantes, como un par de sofás y comida"

Midorima lo observó caminar hacia la sala vacía. "Un sofá no puede ser más importante que una cama"

Aomine negó con la cabeza. "Nunca subestimes la comodidad de un sofá"

"¿Qué es lo que pretendes?" Midorima se quedó hablando solo, puesto que el otro hombre ya había salido del apartamento. "¡Oye!"

Así dio comienzo la serenidad de sus días en aquel apartamento. Aunque en realidad duró muy poco. Seguro era el hecho de que la barrera de almohadas en medio de la cama nunca llegó a ser estable; ésta se deshacía por las noches, dándoles sorpresas de vez en cuando. Probablemente la incomodidad incrementaba al ya ni siquiera poder verse a los ojos. La convivencia entre ambos se había convertido en una rutina de acciones fuera de lo común, espiando en las pertenencias ajenas o mirando sus cuerpos con lascivia algunas veces, de manera casi inconsciente. A pesar de todos estos cambios repentinos en sus vidas (y de la confusión que se había creado gracias a sus actos inusuales), todo parecía continuar viento en popa y en armonía, hasta la llegada de cierto día inexorable.

Después de un exhaustivo día de trabajo, Aomine entró al apartamento, escuchando el agua de la regadera de inmediato, acercándose a la puerta del baño. Intentó no seguir sus impulsos, pero su mano ya había tomado la perilla, girando lentamente. Era una labor difícil puesto que la puerta podría rechinar o podría hacer un movimiento ruidoso en falso que avisara sobre su presencia. El vapor golpeó su rostro una vez que había logrado asomarse al interior de la habitación, sintiendo el sudor comenzando a transpirar de su piel. Justo ahí, tras la puerta corrediza impregnada de vapor se divisaba el cuerpo desnudo de Midorima, incitando, seduciendo su vista de alguna forma. La imagen era tan hipnotizante que Aomine perdió la cautela, haciendo rechinar la puerta al apoyar su peso sobre ella.

Midorima se alteró. "¡¿Aomine...?!"

"¡Lo siento! No sabía que estabas aquí..." excusó cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Aomine se alejó, pero no demasiado, no podía hacerlo. Esperó pasmado en el sitio hasta que Midorima salió, entonces se acercó a él de inmediato. El cabello de Midorima aún lucía húmedo, las gotas de agua escurrían de las puntas y recorrían su piel con lentitud hasta ser absorbidas por la bata de baño que vestía; a pesar de ello su aspecto lucía tan impecable como siempre. Ahora estaban parados frente a frente, después de tanto tiempo finalmente se atrevía a verlo directo a los ojos.

"¿Qué es lo que cenaremos hoy?" Aomine no había formulado una pregunta mejor.

"Dime tus opciones" Midorima cruzó sus brazos, parpadeando con tranquilidad.

"Podemos comprar comida en Maji Burger..."

"No más hamburguesas, Aomine" Midorima interrumpió enseguida.

"Entonces cocinaré algo, seguro es más apetecible" Aomine sonrió, acercándose más al contrario.

"No seas presumido" Midorima cerró los ojos, retrocediendo como reflejo.

El silencio abrupto llegó enseguida. Midorima volvió su vista hacia el rostro contrario, Aomine frunció levemente el entrecejo, acorraló a Midorima contra la puerta del baño y se acercó para besarlo. Sus labios se juntaron, hicieron presión entre sí y crisparon antes de separarse, en tan sólo un par de segundos. Midorima continuó expectante mientras Aomine retrocedía; alejó una de sus manos de la puerta para pasarla sobre su cabello, sin abrir los ojos aún. Suspiró, negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta, saliendo del apartamento. Midorima simplemente empuñó las manos a sus costados y tragó saliva.

Con poco menos de cuatro semanas de haberse mudado juntos era la primera vez que algo salía "mal", que se les iba de las manos. Midorima espero por Aomine, pero no regresó. Ya era tarde y aún así había salido del apartamento, no sabía a dónde y eso le preocupaba. Finalmente fue a descansar. Le tomó varios minutos conciliar el sueño, aún así despertaba insistentemente; lo primero que hacía era buscar a su lado, con la esperanza de que Aomine estuviera ahí, pero ese lado de la cama permanecía vacío. Al despertar definitivamente por la mañana se sentía cansado, no había pasado una noche tranquila, por si fuera poco su primera cita en el quirófano era en tan sólo un par de horas. Después de asearse y arreglarse se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo, pero se detuvo al ver a Aomine en la sala, vistiendo su uniforme, listo para ir a trabajar. La frazada tendida sobre el sofá le decía que había pasado la noche ahí, ¿cómo fue que no se percató de ello?

"Lamento haber desaparecido así" se disculpó sin verlo al rostro.

"No tienes por qué" respondió viendo hacia otro lado.

El estómago de Midorima dio un vuelco al ver a Aomine acercándose a la puerta. "Aomine, espera…"

Aomine se detuvo, con la mano izquierda sobre la perilla, la puerta quedó entreabierta. Observó a Midorima tomar sus cosas, posteriormente se acercó y tomó el dorso de la puerta con su mano derecha, lo que ocasionó que él soltara la perilla. Midorima se acercó aún más, posando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Aomine, cuidadosamente, acercando entonces su rostro para besarlo; sus labios permanecieron juntos un par de segundos, Aomine correspondió torpemente inclinándose para hacer presión contra sus labios, creando un sonido hueco al separarse.

"Ten un buen día" Midorima se alejó, deslizó sus manos sobre el pecho del contrario y salió del apartamento a prisa.

Aomine permaneció inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. A decir verdad había disfrutado de ambos besos, también tenía en claro que sentía algo por Midorima, un sentimiento tan intenso que lo impulsó a salir corriendo del edificio minutos más tarde con el fin de buscarlo. Pensó en la posibilidad de que Midorima hubiera corrido para escapar de él, pero no podía imaginarlo huyendo como un niño de las consecuencias de sus actos. Por más extraño que le pareciera no pudo encontrarlo en los alrededores, resignándose a verlo al final del día.

* * *

 **El siguiente será el último capítulo. ;-; Gracias por leer. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Último capítulo. :') Advertencia de "lemon".**

* * *

La exhaustiva jornada de trabajo terminó, Midorima volvió al apartamento de inmediato para desplomarse sobre la cama. Su intervención en el quirófano había sido todo un éxito; por primera vez había experimentado la adrenalina del trabajo bajo presión y, gracias a esto, había valorado como nunca la vida de un ser humano, dando su mayor esfuerzo para lograr los resultados esperados. Después de su exitoso trabajo, más citas al quirófano se habían programado en su agenda. Ahora estaba totalmente exhausto, pero no podía dormir; estaba nervioso, ansioso por ver a Aomine. Reposaba adormilado en posición fetal sobre la cama cuando el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta se escuchó, Aomine entró a la habitación. Se acercó a Midorima silenciosamente para cubrirlo con las frazadas. El hombre que descansaba tranquilamente ni siquiera se inmutó, por lo cual Aomine aproximó su rostro para besarlo. Al juntar sus labios su mano derecha tomó el rostro de Midorima, su mano izquierda acarició su muslo, desde la rodilla hasta su trasero, sus labios se aceptaron en un movimiento fluido. Midorima levantó su mano derecha para tomar el hombro de Aomine y éste se alejó repentinamente, mirándolo fijo a los ojos. "Buenas noches"

La voz del hombre llamó su atención, por lo cual siguió su recorrido alrededor de la cama con la vista; Aomine se acostó a su lado. La barrera de almohadas fue perturbada, Midorima observó expectante. "Ya es suficiente" se quejó Aomine deshaciendo la barrera por completo. Midorima dio un respingo al sentir la mano contraria deslizándose sobre su abdomen, envolviéndose el brazo entero alrededor de su cintura. Se sorprendió y aún así colocó su mano sobre el brazo de Aomine, permitiendo que el resto de sus cuerpos entrara en contacto también.

"¿Fue bien?" Aomine exhaló contra su nuca.

Midorima se estremeció. "¿Q-Qué?"

Aomine rió, acomodando las frazadas sobre sus cuerpos. "La operación…"

"Ah… la cirugía" Midorima relajó su espalda, sintiendo el pecho de Aomine contra su cuerpo. "Sí, fue bien"

"¿Y?"

"¿Qué?"

Aomine hundió el rostro en su verde cabellera, aspirando en su cuello. "Seguro tienes más citas"

"Un par la próxima semana" dijo antes de quitarse sus gafas, colocándolas al tanteo sobre la mesita de noche.

Sus cuerpos se complementaron el uno al otro, sintiéndose confortados al fin. El calor de sus cuerpos terminó manteniéndolos tan cómodos que permanecieron en la misma posición hasta quedarse dormidos. Después de todo no era tan extraño actuar de esta forma, mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Aunque quizá se habían precipitado un poco al entrar en contacto con tanta ingenuidad. Un par de horas más tarde, a mitad de la calurosa madrugada Aomine despertó aferrándose al cuerpo del contrario, teniendo una sensación parecida a un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda cada vez que su miembro erecto rozaba el trasero de su compañero. Midorima terminó despertando ante la insistencia del otro hombre, quien se había alejado un poco de él. Midorima sintió un golpe de calor de inmediato, experimentando la sensación de excitación que comenzó a despertar su libido. Dio la vuelta y se encontró con Aomine de frente, aunque no podía verlo claramente acarició su rostro hasta detener la mano sobre su cuello. "Aomine…" el susurro lo incitó enseguida. Aomine se acercó, lo tomó entre sus brazos, besándolo sin cohibirse como en las ocasiones anteriores; esta vez su lengua había logrado explorar sus labios para aunarse con su igual, profundizando el contacto. Sus piernas se enredaron entre sí antes de que Midorima retrocediera. "Espera…" su voz titubeó. Aomine estiró su brazo hasta poder tomar las gafas sobre el mueble y regresó a su posición anterior para acomodarlas sobre el rostro de Midorima. Gracias a ello pudo verlo claramente entonces, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con gran pasión. Sus cuerpos enteros palpitaban ante la ansiedad. La mano derecha de Aomine bajó hasta acariciar la erección de Midorima sobre su ropa interior, causándole un par de gemidos que no se molestó en ocultar. La mano izquierda de Midorima imitó su acción al bajar hasta colarse dentro de los bóxers de Aomine, tomando así su miembro para comenzar a masturbarlo. Aomine gimió, bajó su ropa interior para liberarse; la mano de Midorima agilizó sus movimientos, obligando al contrario a apresurarse en desvestirlo completamente. Una vez desnudos, Aomine tomó su trasero para atraerlo hasta que sus erecciones rozaron entre sí. Sus ojos se encontraron con un deje de vergüenza, sus labios juguetearon una vez más antes de que sus manos juntaran sus miembros, restregando piel contra piel, masturbándose de una manera incomparablemente placentera. Un gemido sonoro escapó de la boca abierta de Midorima, su rostro enrojeció ante tan lascivo sonido. Aomine no pudo evitar dominar su cuerpo posándose sobre él; tomó las caderas de Midorima, delineando sobre su ingle con ambos pulgares, haciendo presión de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa, repetitivamente. Midorima se estremeció y gimió al compás de los pulgares bajando a su zona íntima. Sus labios besaron los músculos inferiores de su abdomen. "Aomine…" Midorima llamó, Aomine creó un camino de besos sobre su abdomen, su pecho, su cuello, concluyendo en sus labios. Sus manos bajaron y acariciaron vigorosamente la parte interna de sus muslos, separando sus piernas para continuar con la estimulación de sus genitales. Sus caderas se movieron para restregarse con más fuerza, siendo más excitante al fingir una penetración. Midorima se aferró a sus hombros, le era casi imposible dejar de gemir. Las manos de ambos se colaron de nuevo para acariciar sus erecciones culminantes, perdiendo la vergüenza por completo al siguiente lapso en que su orgasmo finalmente les permitía correrse, experimentando la mayor sensación de placer recorriendo sus cuerpos exhaustos y sudorosos. La sustancia entre sus cuerpos se esparció cuando Aomine descansó sobre el cuerpo de Midorima. Sus jadeos cesaron paulatinamente al besarse una vez más. Al separarse Aomine sonrió seductor, Midorima acarició su rostro y se levantó con su peso encima. "Tomemos una ducha" ofreció murmurando, en ese tono de voz tan erótico que Aomine jamás había escuchado.

Finalmente ambos acudieron a la ducha, embelesados por sus nuevas experiencias, por lo fascinante que resultaba apreciar sus cuerpos desnudos remontando vivencias del pasado, cuando era inconcebible imaginar una convivencia de este tipo entre los adolescentes engreídos que eran. Jugando con la espuma del jabón en sus cuerpos o abrazados en la cama conciliando el sueño; a pesar de ser sólo un comienzo incierto, era bastante sencillo darse cuenta de lo mucho que ambos habían cambiado, de la sensatez que habían adquirido al no escandalizarse innecesariamente por enamorarse de su mismo sexo.

Midorima no podía alejar la vista de sus sombras plasmadas en la pared (gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de la ventana), observando cómo se veían sus cuerpos, sus manos unidas. Todo había sucedido con suma rapidez y no era como si no estuviera aturdido por precipitarse de aquella forma, pero tenía la persistente sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto, finalmente, lo que ambos deseaban. Su cuerpo se estremecía al estar con este Aomine de rebosante madurez, le motivaba el saber que había cambiado para bien, aunque también le producía una sensación de ansiedad al pensar en lo mucho que el trabajo afectaría su vida. Convivir con un sinfín de personas, pasar por diversas situaciones, algunas agradables y otras poco menos deplorables serían parte de su día a día, del trabajo como policía de Aomine y de su futuro como médico cirujano. Temía por el impresionante cambio que recién alteraba sus días, sin embrago, de manera insólita le parecía que la compañía de Aomine, con todo ese atractivo que percibía de él ahora, seguramente le apoyaría incondicionalmente para sobreponerse a todo.

Era menester que aún tuvieran un día de descanso. Mantener la salud y la justicia por su propia mano los mantendría ocupados el resto de sus vidas, por lo cual los días libres serían siempre agradecidos. Dos mentes que recién convergían; con todas sus peculiaridades aún tenían montones de sensaciones que experimentar, sentimientos y momentos juntos por vivir; habían muchas cosas que cambiarían gradualmente en los próximos años y, aún así, en ese instante de paz robado al tiempo tan sólo deseaban que el reflejo de sus sombras continuara encontrándose provocativamente cada noche en aquellas cálidas paredes que arropaban la habitación.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer. :)**


End file.
